


Ripple Effect

by Riversong4thewin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cock Warming, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fix-It, Humiliation kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Palpatine's Master Plan Backfires, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riversong4thewin/pseuds/Riversong4thewin
Summary: Anakin Skywalker had darkness within him well before he officially fell. AU Where Anakin decides the only way to keep his relationship with Padme a secret from Obi Wan was to have him start an illicit relationship of his own to distract him. Thankfully he already had the perfect candidate in mind, Commander Cody.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a dub con element in this story but not between Commander Cody and Obi Wan.

Anakin wasn’t an idiot he knew it was only a matter of time before Obi Wan found out about his relationship with Padme, he knew the only way to stop Obi Wan from telling the council was to have him start an illicit relationship of his own to distract him. Thankfully he already had the perfect candidate in mind, Commander Cody. His master and the Commander where already close friends so a few nudges in the right direction wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Anakin knew that he normally wasn’t the subtlest of Jedi, but for this endeavor he would have to be. A huge hurtle that Anakin faced was that normally Obi Wan would never even think about an officer he was in command of in a sexual manner but Anakin had found a solution. One day after a long conversation with the Chancellor about needing to understand the Sith in order to beat them Anakin had found an old Sith force technique in the archives that allowed powerful force users to send dreams to other people. While he was researching the topic Anakin had been initially horrified and had created a subtle leather charm that would repel any such attempts to do that to his mind, but now he could see the potential. These dreams had the ability over time to enhance feelings and direct behavior slightly. Additionally this technique could only be spotted if an examination for that exact technique was carried out. Such an obscure form of Sith Magic meant that Obi Wan may very well have never heard of it and even if he had Anakin doubted that Obi Wan would assume that Sith magic was responsible for his intense dreams.

So one night Anakin focused on the two life forms whose dreams he wished to alter and started to get to work. Soon these dreams combined with the stresses of war should start to push them together, Anakin thought with a smirk. And if not there was always other ways to force their hands.

_Obi Wan was having the most wonderful dream. A warm body was pressing up against him, hot hands traveling up and down mapping his body. He moaned and his head was pulled back by strong hands and a hot mouth was devouring his lips._

_“Yes, oh force yes.” Obi Wan found himself gasping when the other man gave him room to breathe. It wasn’t enough, the touches only teasing and Obi Wan groaned pushing back into the hand only for the other man to laugh and take his hand away._

_“Not yet cyare.” The other man whispered in his ear._

_The hot breath sent shivers down his spine. Desperate Obi Wan started to wiggle only to be pinned down, firm hands keeping him in place as he heard a bottle being opened and a cold substance dripped in his hole. He only had a few seconds warning before a finger slick with lube breached him. Obi Wan keened as the finger started to slowly and methodically stroke inside him. Obi Wan had never felt anything like this before and he found he wanted, no he needed more. Soon two more fingers joined the first, moving in a slow and gentle rhythm that had Obi Wan desperately shoving back on the hand penetrating him._

_“Are you so desperate for my deece General? What would you do for it?”_

_“Anything, oh force anything, just please don’t stop!”_

_"Oh I have no intention of stopping General. Who would have thought that the great negotiator would end up being such a cock hungry slut? Here you are begging for my deece to split you open and fucking yourself on my hands. If you want my cock so bad beg for it, beg for me to bend you over and use you like the slut you are.”_

_The fingers left and Obi Wan moaned feeling so empty, he needed to be filled so desperately so he threw any trace of pride to the wind as he begged._

_"Please fuck me I am a slut, I am, and I need it so bad! I’m so empty, you have to fill me!”_

_Obi Wan was rewarded by the fingers returning to his hole this time they fucked him harder and harder and he was so close he was going to cum, but right before he could the fingers stopped. Frustrated Obi Wan was startled to realize that he had begun to cry, big fat tear drops pouring down his face and that he had begun to kick his legs like a child having a tantrum over being denied a sweet. But he soon stopped when that magnetic voice started talking again._

_“Patience General, when you cum and you will cum, it will be from my cock taking your cherry. Oh I know that you had your teenage fumbling with the Duchess, but I also know that you have never been with a man before. Such a shame look at you, you are absolutely gagging for it, you were clearly meant for cock.”_

_As the man said this he flipped Obi Wan around so that they were face to face._

_“Cody.” Obi Wan gasped, shocked as Cody spread Obi Wan’s unresisting legs wide and impaled the Jedi Master on his cock._

_Obi Wan could barely comprehend what was happening, here he was spreading his legs for his commander, who had just taken his virginity. Said commander had started to grunt as he roughly fucked into Obi Wan’s slicked hole. Obi Wan himself was keening as he was given the fripping of his life, the clone commander unerringly hitting Obi Wan’s prostate again and again._

_“You love this don’t you General? This is where you truly belong, not fighting no, you belong here away from the battlefield, safe and fucked full.”_

_As Cody said this Obi Wan could only gasp weekly as he twined his legs around the commander who was thrusting in and out of him. The sensation of being filled was so addicting all he wanted was to remain here, under Cody just like he had said. Why hadn’t he tried this sooner, all that time wasted when he could have been being filled. All too soon Obi Wan was pushed over the edge by Cody, gasping one last time he came all over his and Cody’s stomach. A minute later Cody followed suit, filling Obi Wan with his cum._

Obi Wan jerked awake, his body covered in sweat and a telltale wetness in his trousers.

“How uncivilized.” He said to himself while walking to the fresher.

As Obi Wan showered he couldn’t help but think back to that dream. Where had that dream come from? It had certainly been satisfying but how could he thinking about a subordinate, even subconsciously in such a position? Shaking his head Obi Wan dressed himself in a fresh uniform and sat down to mediate he would need release a lot of desire into the force before he could stand to see his commander again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cody was tired after a along day of fighting the Seppies, sometimes it felt like the war would never end. One bright spot in this war was that he served under High General Obi Wan Kenobi. Out of all of the Jedi Generals that Cody had met Obi Wan was one of the best. If only the man would stop flirting with all of their adversaries!_

_Cody growled at the thought of Obi Wan flirting with Ventress yet again. The General swore it wasn't flirting, and maybe it wasn't to him, but Cody was pretty sure that Ventress and other members of the galaxy had interpreted Kenobi's intentions differently.  Cody was so distracted by the thought of his General flirting that he barged right into said General's quarters without first ringing to alert Obi Wan._

_The second that Cody crossed the threshold to he heard a soft moan. Cody whirled to the fresher instantly alert and prepared to bust down the door to get to his General, only to be stopped by what he heard next._

_"Cody!" Obi Wan sighed, not the sigh of one officer talking to another who had just barged into their quarters. No this was a sound of unadulterated pleasure. More soft moans came from the shower had Cody's cock quickly hardening. Not thinking, just reacting, Cody snuck into the fresher to see Obi Wan fisting himself and calling out Cody's name. The second Obi Wan saw him he squeaked, his already pink cheeks darkening further but Cody gave the other no time to be embarrassed, he instead firmly but gently pushed the other into the fresher wall._

_Taking Obi Wan's face into one hand Cody finally kissed that delightful menace, the way he wanted to since his first assignment with the Jedi. Obi Wan hesitated for a moment before reciprocating the kiss with equal intensity. Cody loved the feel of the other mans body against him and now that he knew his feelings where reciprocated he would not be denied. Lowering his hand Cody started to slowly jerk off his General. Said General gasped into Cody's mouth and by the force did the tiny gasps of pleasure destroy the normally disciplined clone commander. Pulling away from Obi Wan slightly  Cody grabbed the bottle of expensive conditioner the man favored, one of the Jedi's few indulgences, and coated his fingers in the slick substance. While he was doing this Cody couldn't help but notice how Obi Wan's pupils, already blown wide, expand to the point his eyes almost looked black._

_"Do you want this?" Cody asked his voice sounding unusually rough to his own ears._

_Blushing Obi Wan nodded, growling Cody grabbed Obi Wan and pressed him harder against the wall._

_"I said do you want this? I want to hear you Obi Wan."_

_"Yes, Please force help me I do." Hearing something he didn't like Cody looked up into Obi Wan's eyes only to see shame in the expressive eyes of his general. Instantly contrite Cody was about to back off but was stopped when Obi Wan gently grabbed his shoulder._

_"I don't want you to feel like you have no choice in this Cody. I am your commanding officer and I never want to take advantage of that status."_

_Cody barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Of course the lovely idiot would be worrying about something like that._

_Once again crowding his general he placed his lips to the others ear as he ground his erection into Obi Wan's own hard length. "Does it feel like you are forcing me?"_

_Gasping Obi Wan shook his head, his normally silver tongue deserting him._

_Cody could feel himself smiling, as a clone he had relatively few moments of pure happiness but he could definitely say that this was one of those times._

_"You know if you do this you will be mine General? I can picture you on the bridge giving orders with a slight limp, everyone thinking it is a left over from battle but we will know that it is because I plowed your Jedi arse."_

_Sighing Obi Wan leaned his body even further into Cody's arms signalling his acceptance. Cody gathered this precious human into his arms and kissed him. Both their lips where chapped from the harsh cold from their last campaign but Cody could care less. He started to jerk Obi Wan off again, just enough to keep him on the edge but not cumming. That would be reserved for when he was inside the red head. With his other hand he reached around Obi Wan and gently pressed a finger to the others hole startling a squeak out of him. Cody smiled at his adorable general and pressed his finger inside._

_Oh force Obi Wan's hole was tight and hot and Cody couldn't wait to feel what that was like around his cock. A few experimental thrusts of his finger had Obi Wan's cock jerking about to cum so Cody pulled his hand away from the others cock and instead grabbed one pale leg to shift it away from its twin, widening the generals stance for easier access._

_Smirking Cody pressed his forehead against Obi Wan's as he thrust another finger into the other's hole. With how tight Obi Wan was and in combination with his romantic obviousness Cody was inclined to believe that Obi Wan was a virgin. Cody groaned at the idea his cock would be the first Obi Wan would ever know and if he had his way it would also be the last. Feeling Obi Wan's hole started to adjust to its current intrusion Cody added one more finger which had Obi Wan squealing._

_Who would have thought that Obi Wan had the body of a holo porn star Cody couldn't help but wonder. All those gasps and that incredibly sensitive body, it was like the man was made for cock and Cody definitely intended to give it to him._

_Cody gave Obi Wan's lips one last peck and then turned the man around. Slicking up his cock Cody leaned over Obi Wan's back and slowly started to push in._

_"Aaah" Obi Wan moaned and pressed his head against the fresher._

_"Tell me you love this." Cody couldn't help but murmur. Having Obi Wan around his cock was truly exquisite, feeling that delightful tightness give way to his cock. Cody groaned and thrust balls deep into the red head, his moans almost drowning out Obi Wan's._

_"I want this Cody. I've always wanted this! I can feel you inside me your so deep." Obi Wan cried out breathlessly as Cody harshly plowed his body._

_Obi Wan's breath hitched and his hole spasmed as Cody hit his prostate. Grabbing the other man's hips Cody proceeded to plow that spot in his general over and over again. The pounding had Obi Wan's body shaking like a leaf Cody noticed with no small amount of satisfaction._

_It was over too soon for Cody's liking but his body worn down from the constant stress of the war and the excitement of fucking the man he had pined for had Cody yelling as he came deep within his general. Obi Wan followed seconds after Cody the gush of warmth within him pushing him over the edge._

_Panting Cody pulled out of Obi Wan and slowly collapsed on the floor of the fresher bringing Obi Wan down with him to sit on his lap. Smiling Cody kissed his delightful cyarre "You are mine now and I am never letting go."_

Cody woke with a gasp. Grimacing he looked down at his damp blacks and groaned. Thankfully as Marshall Commander for the GAR Cody had the distinction of having his own room, otherwise he knew his brothers would be teasing hims something fierce over this. As he stripped down Cody thought back to the dream, it certainly was wonderful and he couldn't help but wish it was true. But just like in the dream Cody knew that Obi Wan would feel uncomfortable approaching a subordinate officer. But that didn't mean the subordinate officer couldn't approach his general, Cody thought with a smile. Even though his body was weary Cody couldn't wait for his shift to start, seeing Obi Wan in all his delightfully innocent but teasing glory. What Cody would give to fuck his teasing general for real. 

 

Anakin woke from his trance with a smile on his lips. From what he got from Cody's mind, Anakin was sure that Obi Wan would soon have his hands full. Not that he could be complacent Anakin rebuked himself, no he had to keep pushing until Obi Wan was neck deep in his own inappropriate attachment. Later when Obi Wan had fallen for his Commander Anakin would approach his former master about his own relationship. Who knows the two of them could work together to keep their relationships from the prying eyes of the Jedi Council. Anakin knew that Padme wished they could share their relationship with others. In a few months time Anakin might even bring his master and Cody over for a double date.  

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to let me know if there is a kink/plot line you would like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_As Obi Wan showered he couldn’t help but think back to that dream. Where had that dream come from? It had certainly been satisfying but how could he thinking about a subordinate, even subconsciously in such a position? Shaking his head Obi Wan dressed himself in a fresh uniform and sat down to mediate he would need release a lot of desire into the force before he could stand to see his commander again._

Obi Wan felt sore all over, his body stiff after hours of sitting still in order to mediate, in an effort to try and clear his mind. Unfortunately he wasn't nearly as successful as he would have hoped at re-centering himself. All he could think about was the feel of Cody's hot hands running down his body. Feeling heat rise in his cheeks once again Obi Wan refocused on preparing for the upcoming mission to Ryloth. Unfortunately to properly prepare for the invasion effort he need to talk to Cody. Steeling himself Obi Wan commed his commander. 

"Cody come in."

"Yes General?" Cody responded, as always incredibly promptly.

Since he was in the privacy of his own room Obi Wan felt comfortable lightly slamming his head against his desk. How was it that hearing his commanders voice now sent shivers down his spine? Oh curse that dream, if it had never happened Obi Wan wouldn't be in this predicament!

"I need you on the bridge immediately to go over the invasion preparations." 

"I will be there right away sir." 

Grimacing Obi Wan collected his pad started towards the bridge. As he walked down the halls of the Negotiator, vode acknowledging him, Obi Wan couldn't help but stare at them. Yes he had always known objectively that Jango Fett had been a rather handsome man and the vode boasted the same looks, but none of the vode he walked past made his heart beat faster or his cheeks flush. Perhaps the mediation had worked after all! Feeling buoyed by this affirmation Obi Wan walked briskly toward his destination only to be stopped by a voice behind him when he was within sight of his destination.

"General."

Obi Wan whirled around, embarrassed that he had been so lost in his own head that he hadn't felt Cody's presence approaching behind him in the force! 

"Cody, yes good to see you. I was wondering if I would see you." 

Through the force Obi Wan felt both Cody's amusement and confusion. Of course Cody was heading for the bridge just as he had asked not even 10 minutes ago. Feeling his face flush Obi Wan quickly walked to the door hoping the presence of other people would help him focus on the task at hand and not wondering what his commanders skin tasted like. Yes he was a very professional Jedi General, no non work related thoughts whatsoever. 

Upon entry to the bridge Obi Wan immediately spotted Mace Windu by the holoprojector already going over the plans. Thank the Force, no one could kill another persons libido quite like the stern master. Obi Wan knew that Anakin thought he was a terribly strict master but really, Obi Wan would have loved to see Anakin as Mace's Padawan. His wayward apprentice wouldn't have last a day before fleeing the temple. 

Unfortunately Mace had picked up the brief flare of amusement that Obi Wan had felt and was quirking an eye at the younger Jedi. Force blast it, Obi Wan mentally howled, how many times would he be forced to blush today! Curse his fair skin, giving away even the slightest of blushes. Quickly collecting himself Obi Wan forced himself to look at the ship placements. 

"How is Anakin doing with the blockade?" Obi Wan asked Mace. 

Privately Obi Wan doubted that the other master had commed Anakin yet, the two of them had never managed to get along and typically avoided one on one conversations. 

"Nothing yet, I was waiting for you to come to the bridge before comming, I wanted to make sure that we all agreed with the current strategy."

"Of course. Cody would you please contact Captain Rex for us and have him find General Skywalker?"

"Right away sir." Cody said right before reaching across Obi Wan's side to reach the appropriate button. Obi Wan froze feeling the heat of the commander's arm even through his armor. Said armor lightly brushed across his hip and Obi Wan's new awareness of Cody had him shuddering. Clamping down on the sudden shot of desire that went through him, Obi Wan strengthened his shields as much as possible, hoping to keep Mace from noticing. Thankfully when Obi Wan looked at the Korun Master, he found him engaged with Commander Pond's.  

"General Kenobi." The blond clone on screen said, his posture stiff.

"Hello, Rex I would like to speak to Anakin before he takes his run at the blockade."

"Right away sir!" Rex affirmed before going off screen.

A few moments later Anakin appeared. Obi Wan was happy to notice that his former apprentice seemed much happier than he had been for the last few months. This terrible war was taking such a toll on everyone. Knowing Anakin, he was probably this happy since he had probably just spent time with Senator Amidala. Honestly it was a little insulting the way his former Padawn snuck around. Obi Wan would have to have been both blind and deaf not to notice the two where a couple, but there was no reason to make a fuss over the matter. It was clear at least to Obi Wan that Anakin was always happier when the good Senator was around and if Anakin had to pick a politician to be with he could have picked far worse than Amidala. 

 "Master, Commander Cody it is good to see you."

Was it just him or did it feel like Anakin was trying to say something entirely different from a common pleasantry? Honestly half of the time Obi Wan had no idea what was going through that boys head. 

"Yes it is good to see you as well. How goes your preparations for breaking through the blockade? We need you to succeed in space if we are to have any chance at retaking the surface."

"I know Master, Ahsoka is preparing her squadron right now." 

"Very good, and do tell her to be careful." Obi Wan said, a little concerned for his hyperactive grandpadawan. 

"I heard that!" A young voice declared before the teenage Togruta's form took place on the holoprojector. 

"Well good, you where meant to." Obi Wan declared dryly.

"I'm not a baby, I can do this!" Ahsoka said with all the petulance of a teenager.

Ah the confidence of youth. Privately Obi Wan loved that Anakin had ended up with a padawan so similar to him, it served him right! 

"I know you can do this Ahsoka, but that doesn't mean I am not going to worry about you heading into battle." Obi Wan soothed.

"Well, this has been fun but we have a battle to get ready for, is there anything else we need to know before we begin!" Anakin declared 

Sighing Obi Wan shook his head. It was time to focus on his own mission. A long ground assault, with him and Commander Cody, in tight quarters. Obi Wan just new that he wouldn't be able to act normal during this campaign and of course his observant second in command would pick up on it right away! Already images of the two of them in a tent together were popping up in his brain. This campaign was going to be an absolute nightmare! 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cody wasn’t sure what to make of his General's sudden change in behavior. A part of him was screaming that Obi Wan knew about his dream and how much Cody wanted to bend him over and frip him five ways from Centaxday. But the larger part of him said to trust his General, Obi Wan had never lied to him about his powers before and the man had previously assured Cody that he couldn't truly read thoughts, only having a feel of others emotional states. All he should be getting from Cody would be a sense of lust mingled in with the more pressing sense of concentration. 

Of course Cody knew that he, like all the Vode, could sometimes be single minded when focusing a mission and Cody’s new mission was to seduce a red haired Jedi General. Sensing an opportunity with Obi Wan’s new awareness of him Cody couldn't help but tease the other man a little, getting in his space and brush up against him to highlight details on the holoprojector. The little shivers his light touches elicited from the redhead had Cody viciously fighting off an inappropriate erection

Unfortunately Cody wasn't able to tease Obi Wan for long since the Generals kept the briefing short, everyone anxious to free the Twi'leks from the Separatists. Cody was soon dispatched to prepare the 212th for the invasion. Unfortunately the mission required the Vode to not blow everything up, in hopes of saving the Twi'leks homes, meaning that Cody anticipated a pretty high body count on this mission. It never got any easier sending out the Vode and knowing that a number of them wouldn't be coming back. Thankfully Cody was placed with General Kenobi, he saw the Vode as individuals not fleshdroids and never used them as meatshields, the way he had heard some Jedi Generals did. Of course Cody would jump in front of blasterfire in a heartbeat for his General or any General for that matter, because it was his duty to the Republic. But Obi Wan made Cody want to protect him because of the person he was. Obi Wan loved the Vode and the Vode loved their General in turn. 

 

Anakin smirked as he watched the interplay between his Master and Commander Cody. Even over the holoprojector it was clear to him that his Master was most definitely aware of Commander Cody in a way he wasn’t previously. But Anakin could also feel the deep resistance the Obi Wan had to the idea. Yes he was attracted to Cody but Anakin knew right now Obi Wan had no intention of acting on that attraction. Fortunately Commander Cody seemed fully on board with the notion but there was no harm in pushing the Commander to be a little more aggressive in his approach and Anakin had just the thing. 

The Grand Army of the Republic was one of the greatest armies the galaxy had ever seen, it also happened to have one of the fastest gossip networks in the galaxy. For the 501st part Anakin knew that if you wanted to start a rumor you just had to let Jesse get wind of it. Calling the clone to his quarters as well as wayward Padawan Anakin started to repair some of the droids he kept in his quarters. 

“Master you called for me?” Ahsoka said as she leaned over Anakins shoulder to look at what he was working on.

“Yes Ahsoka, it has been too long since we have spent some quality time together. Why don’t you help me repair this old R4 unit?”

Ahsoka smiled and quickly pulled up a chair to join him, eagerly grabbing a wrench. They worked in silence for a while before Anakin felt Jesse’s approach.

“So Ahsoka I was wondering if you needed me to give you the talk.”

“The talk Master?” Ahsoka looked thoroughly horrified 

“Yes Ahsoka, it might be necessary, we do spend months at a time on campaigns with the Vode and it is quite natural for feelings to develop. Why I heard that Boil and Waxer in the 212th are both interested in making Obi Wan their Riduur.” 

Anakin felt Jesse’s shock in the force as he came into his quarters. Suppressing a dark smile Anakin grabbed a data pad for Jesse to pass along to Admiral Yularen. Well that should light a fire under Commander Cody, he thought triumphantly.

 

“I heard that Boil and Waxer are trying to frip General Kenobi!” Cody froze, what in the name of the Republic? 

“What was that troopers!” He barked at the pair of shines who where giggling in a corner about brothers wanting to fuck his General. The pair immediately stood at attention for him but Cody didn’t have any patience for formalities right now. 

“Would you care to repeat that troopers?” He growled.

"Sir, I just meant that.." One of the clones stammered

"I was just telling Trapper here the news sir. Apparently a reliable source said that Waxer and Boil want to make the General their Riduur, and well we just think it would be great to see the General with one of the Vode sir!" 

Grinding his teeth Cody dismissed the two gossip mongers. Boil and Waxer where gunning for his General where they, well he would have to see about that! If there were any scouting missions on this campaign then Cody would make sure to send those two lovebirds out to take care of it. Maybe if they did well Cody would have the chance to promote them, as much as he hated to acknowledge it the two Vode where formidable and deserved a commission of their own. The side benefit of course would be that those two would have even less time on their hands if they ended up with their own command. Shaking his head Cody went out to prepare the assault.

Sometime later during the Ryloth campaign

"We need to know what the droids have in store for us. Send your best men to scout ahead." Obi Wan ordered Cody.

Smiling under his helmet Cody called out for Waxer and Boil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late! Also please please send me some kinks that you would like to see incorporated!

Finally the campaign on Ryloth had ended, sadly the harsh conditions the Twi’leks had been kept in combined with the bombings had left scars on the population that would not heal for generations. But that didn’t mean there weren’t spots of light in the darkness to be found, watching Waxer and Boil chase after Numa had been very endearing. The two clones had taken to mother hening the bright and headstrong young Twi’lek which had mixed results to say the least. The girl had spent some time running circles around the pair before finally taking pity on them.

Unfortunately Obi Wan couldn’t voice how much he enjoyed watching the three of them aloud again, he had brought it up once to Cody and the man had clenched his jaw so hard the muscle had jumped. While he was unsure why this would upset his commander, Obi Wan was determined not to repeat this blunder and made sure not to mention the trio again. Things where already awkward enough between him and his commander.

After that dream Obi Wan had a hard time with the close proximity between him and Cody even the lightest of brushes sent heat throughout his body, and there were a lot of light brushes. How had Obi Wan not noticed all the casual touching between him and Cody earlier? Now it was all he could think about. But regardless of how difficult being around Cody was right now they had a job to do and Obi Wan knew he couldn't achieve it without Cody. After this successful portion of the campaign the 212th would receive some brief time off, basically the time it took from them to get from this quadrant to their next assignment but still there would be a few days of relative relaxation. Obi Wan intended to use that time to catch up on some much needed rest. That dream was a fluke, and to be honest a good night's rest sounded wonderful right about now.

_The loud music thumping through the clone bar 79 made it difficult for Obi Wan to hear what Cody was saying. This place was a sensory overload for the usually reserved Jedi but Obi Wan knew that Cody loved to show off their relationship among the Vode. So despite the fact that this establishment was one that normally Obi Wan would never patronize outside of Jedi business had now become somewhat of a haunt for the pair. Cody had so few pleasures in life and Obi Wan was determined to make up for the lack._

_Apparently Obi Wan had been quite for too long, prompting Cody to lean down and whisper in his ear._

_" What are you thinking about Obi?" The clone said with an insufferable smirk, one of his hands reaching down to give the squirming Jedi's ass a proprietary squeeze._  

_Obi Wan decided to blame his blushing on the alcohol he had consumed and not on the hand that had decided to stay firmly glued to his posterior._

_" I was just thinking about how I wish you and the Vode had more in life. It isn't just how the Republic treats you and your brothers. All you have ever known is war and once the war is ended what are you going to do? "_

_Cody gave a big sigh, Obi Wan knew his worrying about the Vode wasn't knew and that Cody already had the same worries. "I do not know what will happen to the Vode after the war. I imagine that many will continue to serve the Republic in some fashion. Personally I would like to settle down on a remote planet somewhere with you and farm. I imagine your padawan and grandpadawan would also have to visit from time to time. When we get to bored with the farming we can go on one of your adventures." The last statement was said with a laugh and drew a huff from the red head._

_"I'll have you know the blame for all the adventures rests solely on my way ward padawan."_

_"Of course Obi. Now how about we have some fun?"_

_"Here, really Cody?" Obi Wan asked incredulously, fun for Cody almost always meant bending Obi Wan over a conveniently located surface. OF course Obi Wan would never admit that he was equally enthusiastic about said uncivilized activities._

_Smiling that dangerous smile that Obi Wan adored, Cody pulled his Jedika to the gents. While Obi Wan knew that a stall would provide them some privacy, the clones where some of the Republic's fastest gossips and soon every clone in the club would know what the pair had done. The thought made him blush and illogically grow slightly hard._

_When the pair entered at the same time holding hands the clones washing up where immediately alerted to the pair's intentions. The speculative looks the clones gave Obi Wan adding to the flush caused by the alcohol and Cody. All of the clones paused to watch as the pair entered a stall. The sound of the door opening heralded a crowed of clones that had all decided the best place to relax  in the club was the washroom for some completely unknown and probably unrelated reason, obviously._

_But all of that was just background noise for Obi Wan. Cody had already shoved down his pants and was tugging on him the way he liked. The soft gasps he let out only encouraging the clone commander. Obi Wan could already tell this was going to be a fast one, it had been some time since their last coupling and the possessive thrill Cody got from taking him semi publicly kept him from dragging out the encounters._

_Cody reached onto his belt, where he had to Obi Wan's mortification started storing lube. Impatiently he slicked up his fingers and pressed two in, Cody knew Obi Wan's limits, after many such engagements and while the rough treatment was a bit of a stretch the burn only added to the red heads desire._

_Gasping Obi Wan wounded his arms around the commander, fingers clawing harmlessly against the white and orange 212th armor. A second later a third finger entered Obi Wan and prompted another lewd moan from the normally reserved Jedi._

_Outside the stall Obi Wan could hear the increased breaths of the clones and the sounds of hands pulling on flesh. The knowledge that his and Cody's coupling was something for other clones to masturbate to turned him on. If only the other Jedi at the temple knew that this hedonistic pleasure was what Master Obi Wan Kenobi craved. Burying his face into Cody's neck he groaned as the other mans fingers left him and was replaced with his very hard cock._

_"Do you like that Obi Wan?" Cody asked not in a whisper as their location would normally dictated but in a voice loud enough to echo throughout the bathroom._

_Obi Wan nodded, but silently agreement was not what Cody was looking for and a sharp bite on the neck had hims crying out._

_"Yes Cody I love it, please don't stop!"_

_"Don't stop what Obi Wan?"_

_"Fucking me, oh please I always need you in me." At this the labored breathing outside became full throat moans and a few loud kriffs signaled some of the clones release._

_A few hard thrusts later and Obi Wan cried out and came all over Cody's armour, only to be followed moments later by a gush of warmth in his hole that Obi Wan enjoyed to irrational extent._

Gasping Obi Wan woke up, felt a distinctive wetness about his thighs and buried his red cheeks into his pillow. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin couldn't be happier. The Seppies had recently taken a beating, he had just had a few magical days with Padme and Obi Wan was floundering around Cody. The difference after just sending two dreams to his master was striking. The older Jedi was nervous and blushed rather adorably, in Anakin's opinion, whenever Cody was near. Cody for his part was much more tactile with his General and he clearly took to heart Anakin’s rumor about Waxer and Boil. The Commander had seemed very interested in keeping Waxer and Boil as far away from Obi Wan as possible lately.

All of this meant that it was time for Anakin to escalate his interference. A few minutes ago Cody had received a top secret intelligence brief and protocol dictated he review with his General, separately, to determine a sound battle strategy. The rest of the 212th would be informed of the details later, this approach was implemented after Slick’s treachery had come to light. Fortunately for Anakin this was a perfect opportunity to interfere. Cody had just commed his General and asked him to meet in his quarters. As the Commander left Anakin too departed, seemingly heading back to his own ship and the 501st.  
Smiling darkly Anakin carefully tugged on Axe’s ankle. With a grunt the clone tripped, spilling his fresh café all over Commander Cody.

“Kriff!” Cody yelled.

Cody looked like he sorely wanted to dress Axe down. But he seemed to realize that he need to hurry to prepare for his meeting with Obi Wan. Glaring harshly he marched off.

 

Giggling around the corner Anakin left the Commander to his meeting with Obi Wan. He had to prepare to send a dream to Obi Wan tonight anyway. 

 

Great just great, right before a meeting with the General he was drenched in Cafe, so much for leaving a good impression Cody thought bitterly. Cody knew how fastidious the red head was about his appearance and Cody had always gone to great lengths to emulate him. If he was lucky he probably had 10 minutes before the General showed up, striping off quickly he jumped into the fresher and started scrubbing down.

 

Obi Wan knew this was coming, classified briefs where common for the General of the 7th fleet and his Field Marshal Commander. But the idea of spending the afternoon with Cody in his quarters uninterrupted made him feel heated. Taking a deep breath he walked into Cody’s quarters and stopped stunned.

Cody had just walked out of his fresher and was only wearing the bottom of is blacks, his chest fully on display. Obi Wan stared and felt his jaw open slightly against his will, and heat flooded his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Commander, I thought you wanted to meet immediately.” Obi Wan stammered

Cody seemed to be equally stunned.“I’m sorry General, I had some café spilled on me and I thought I had time to shower before our meeting.”

“Oh no that’s alright.” Obi Wan blushed, looking away.

Cody quickly crossed the room to gather up a fresh top for his blacks before clearing his throat.  
Should we get started General?”

“Yes quite right.” Obi Wan agreed

Obi Wan had never had such a distracting meeting. Normally any planning session between himself and Cody their thought processes had always complimented each other. Both spotting flaws that the other man hadn’t noticed and resulted in some of the most effective plans in the GAR. But today was so ineffective after 45 minutes Obi Wan had to beg of because of a headache. 

In his quarters Obi Wan threw himself face down on his uncomfortable mattress and groaned. It felt like a small eternity before he was able to find escape in sleep, the image of Cody’s body haunting his last conscious thoughts. 

 

Obi Wan was feeling a bliss that he had normally come to associate with his deep meditations in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was kneeling on the ground, his knees resting on a plush pillow and Cody’s warm cock was resting in his mouth. This was a new experience for Obi Wan, but Cody had recently asked Obi Wan if he would be willing to try it while he worked on his paperwork. At first Obi Wan had done it because Cody had been struggling lately with the weight of the war but Obi Wan had no idea how much he would enjoy the experience. His own cock was hard and drops of precum where splattering the pillow. Fortunately Cody’s own cock was mostly soft, otherwise Obi Wan doubted that Cody would have been able to get any work done. 

In addition to being horribly aroused Obi Wan was also blinking back tears. This moment was so very far away from the stresses of war that had been breaking a part of Obi Wan. In this moment Obi Wan felt whole, all he had to focus on was comforting Cody and Cody was comforting him in return. The soft pillow underneath his knees, the strong hand that would occasionally pet his head and most importantly the love emanating from Cody in the force kept him solely in this moment, fully consumed by this bliss.

In the end it became to much and before Obi Wan could climax he tapped on Cody’s thigh to signal that he needed to stop. Hastily Cody pushed his chair back, the other man’s alarm filling the force as he scrambled to his knees and lifted his hand to bring up Obi Wan’s tearful gaze to meet his golden eyes. 

“What is wrong Cyare?”

Obi Wan chuckled softly and reached out and tugged Cody close. 

“Nothing is wrong, I just needed to tell you how much I love you Cody. After everything, once the war is done and repairs have begun, I want to go away with you. Maybe some remote planet where we can build a home, where we can live in peace and when peace starts to drive us crazy when can go out into the galaxy and have adventures. Perhaps some of your brothers would decided to stay and when the pressures of being a Jedi becomes too much for them they can visit us and we can help them find peace. I want the whole galaxy to know I am yours.”

Obi Wan was out of breath when he finished speaking, the words flowing out of him without pause for breath in his desperation to make sure Cody knew just how happy he was being here with him. The next thing Obi Wan knew Cody gently grabbed his face and kissed him, kissed him as if nothing else but their being together mattered. His arms wrapped around Obi Wan and he gently nudged them over to his tony bed and gently pushed Obi Wan down before stepping back and quickly stripping and joining him on the bed.

“There is nothing I would love more Cyare than to spend the rest of my days by your side.” Cody said quietly into Obi Wan’s ear as he leisurely thrust two fingers in and out of the squirming Jedi’s hole. Gasping Obi Wan wound his arms around his lover he was so close!

 

Obi Wan woke up suddenly his hard cock demanding attention. Obi Wan begrudgingly hobbled off to his fresher to take a cold shower cursing Cody and his deliciously muscled body. 

 

In his own bed Anakin smiled wickedly, now that he had Obi Wan aware of his infatuation for Cody he didn’t see any reason to let his old master keep orgasiming in his sleep. He was interested to see how long until the sexual frustration drove the older man crazy and he jumped Cody’s bones. Smiling contentedly he snuggled into the scratchy blankets, if he was lucky he might have a nice dream about Padme tonight.


End file.
